Merry Christmas fairy tail
by Lexielicious
Summary: Its Christmas time in Magnolia and all Lucy and Natsu can think about is one another hehehe im not very good at summery's :s Nalu all the way with a few other ships in the second chapter
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, this is my first Fanfiction ever. It may not be great but I hope you guys like it. I ship Nalu so hard so i decided to make a fic about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail

Chapter 1:

It was that time of the year in Magnolia. The Streets had a thick blanket of snow and every house had lights draped across them. As you can see, its Christmas. Or in other words, Lucy's favourite time of the year. Everything about it made her feel so joyful, from the cozy warm sweaters decorated with reindeer or snow flakes to how the streets sparkled every morning after heavy snow fall.

But most of all she loved how she could celebrate the festivities with all of her friends in the guild. Unlike her previous Christmas's spent with the house servants.

It was morning of December 24 and Lucy had all of her presents for her friends lined up beside the table in her room. They all were wrapped in a different colour and had ribbons tied in perfect bows (which mira-san had to help her with) that glimmered under the light coming through her windows.

Lucy woke and shivered as she pulled the covers from herself and got ready for the day. She immediately headed for the bath room to wash up.

"Luce, Oi, luce" shouted the rosy haired mage. He tapped on her bedroom window several times before entering along with Blue companion.

Lucy came out of the bath room wearing only a towel and a toothbrush in her mouth. As soon as she saw Natsu her eyes widened and a blush crept onto her face.

"N-Natsu! I told you to knock before you come in!" She managed to spit out before she ran into the bathroom grabbing the first thing to wear on the way. Her blush deepening as she shut the door behind herself.

"Hey I did knock this time!" Natsu said back in the most casual tone he could manage. And he quickly turned himself to hide his blush from happy who he knows would not let him forgot it.

Natsu immedeatly hopped onto Lucy's bed as he waited for her to finish getting ready.

"So Natsu" Happy started in a hushed tone. "since its Christmas and all…..do you think you will tell Lucy that you know, you liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike her" Happy eagerly asked.

"W-what" Natsu started to stammer, "Umm well I….Wait what does that even have to do with Cristmas?" Natsu ended in a harsh and defensive tone

"Well, because of people…..getting together…..and….well it doesn't matter are you going to tell her or what?" Happy begged Natsu.

"I-I don't know…." Natsu's face was now pinker then his hair. But before Happy could bug him anymore lucy came out in a red turtleneck that came down to her thighs, white tight pants and her black boots with a slight heel.

"Here" Lucy handed him a pile of presents "help me carry some of these to the guild". She ran to the other side of the room to gather the rest of the presents in her arms.

"Geez Lucy, how many people did you get presents for" Natsu said playfully looked down at all of the little perfectly wrapped gifts.

Lucy giggled "Not really that many people, I just went a little overboard with the _amount_ of presents" They walked downstairs and Lucy put on her White scarf to match her pants and white gloves and threw on her black jacket.

Natsu couldn't help but notice how damn good she looked in that outfit. But he shook the thought from his head. They got outside and started heading towards the guild.

"So Luce, what are you doing Christmas morning?" Natsu asked not keeping his eye off the road in front of him, making sure he doesn't slip on any of the ice.

"Oh I don't know, I'll probably just wait until the afternoon to go over to the guild. So I guess nothing really" before Lucy could have a chance to say anything else

"Well since your not doing anything, and I obviously don't have anywhere to go maybe we could spend it together?" Natsu said as quickly.

"Sure, that sounds great" Lucy turned to hide her blush

"YEAH!" Natsu got so exited he almost dropped all of the presents. He stumbled a bit but regained his composure and gave her his traditional canine smile along with a dust of rose across his cheeks. Lucy chuckled at his clumsiness and gave him a sweet smile back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The pair arrived at the guild in the early afternoon. Mira was at the bar as usual cleaning the glasses and preparing for the celebration tonight. Off to one side sat Wendy, Charle and several other of the guild members. But most were still out and about, whether it was rushing around for last minute presents or helping Mira-san prepare for tonight.

Natsu and Lucy walked over to the beautifully decorated evergreen tree and placed the presents among many others.

"hey, we have some time to kill how about we go in to the town, they must have a festival going on, I mean it _is_ Christmas eve. And they have festivals for about everything around here" exclaimed Lucy as she pulled Natsu by the hand and ran out the door.

As soon as they got outside they noticed how much the wind had picked up since they had gotten there.

"We were only in there for a few minutes what the hell happened?" Natsu complained.

"Oh, Natsu its just a little wind come on lets go" tuging on his and and giving him a smile that he knows he cant say No to.

"Um I think I'll stay back here guys" Happy waved. Well he only is 10 pounds he would probably blow away anyways, Natsu thought to himself.

They started to head out on the street. It was bustling with people trying to get through the wind and snow and go home to their family's.

"So, did you and Igneel celebrate Christmas together" Lucy looked up at Natsu

"Naah, I didn't even know what it was until I came here. How about you, did you get as exited as you are now about Chritmas?" Natsu gave her a smile knowing how cheerful she gets every time December rolls around.

"Ya….we celebrated Christmas at home. After mom died it was never the same though. We had a tree and presents. But we didn't actually celebrate. Christmas is suppose to be around the people you love" as she said that she quickly looked up at Natsu and they locked eyes for a quick seconde but she continued on "and I just spent Christmas with the house servants. I was never this exited I just… I love it here because its so nice how we all get together like a real family should"

Just as she finished they arrived to the shopping district and just as Lucy said there was a festival. Lucy hoped to herself that it wouldn't get any worse then it is now. And if just on cue she was hit by a gust of wind that startled her quite a bit.

"_damn, why didn't I wear an extra layer" _Lucy thought to her self. She felt herself shiver and crossed her arms. Natsu immediately and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in close to him, like the automatic thing to do. It caught both of them by surprise. Natsu couldn't believe he had even done such a thing. How could he have been so brave when he blushes when almost every time he see's her

"N-natsu?" Lucy started and looked up at him.

"Um, you eh looked cold so" before he could finish she snaked her arm around his waist and leaned in farther. They were both so relived that they couldn't see each others face, they were both blushing madly.

"_what did I just do, why is she letting me put my arm around her, is she just cold or does she actually…no she's probably just cold"_ Natsu's thoughts rushed through his head.

They had been walking for a while, just people watching and looking at the tents that the festival set up. Sadly most of them had to be shut down because of the winds but there was still a good amount open. Natsu noticed a tent that sold hot chocolate. He remembered Lucy said that she used to always drink that around Christmas time.

"Luce wait here I'll be right back im going to get some of that hot chocolate stuff you like" Natsu said giving her his canine smile

"oh ok, sounds great" Lucy gave him a smile as he walked off. And as soon as he left she felt so cold again and retreated back to crossing her arms to shield herself from some of the winds. As he walked off to wait in line for them she noticed a blonde haired girl walking along with the croud of strangers. She had almost passed her before the girl also recognized Lucy

"Hi Lucy" Said Lisanna with a wide smile.

"Hey Lisanna, what are you doing here? Oh, a little last minute shopping I see" Lucy smiled as she looked down at the cluster of different coloured bags filled with trinkets and jewellery.

Lisanna let out a small laugh "Yes, it seems so. I didn't realize how close Christmas was and I kept putting off gift shopping, and now here I am"

Lucy looked behind Lisanna her arms still crossed from the cold and saw Natsu making his way through the crowd with two cups of hot chocolate in his hands. He handed Lucy her drink and wrapped his arm around her again. It had only been a few minutes but she missed his warmth. Lucy noticed some of the light from Lisanna's eyes fade when Natsu did that. She Had forgotten that Lisanna and Natsu had been an Item_. But its not like were an item or anything I was just cold so he put his arm around me that's…..that's all it is…Im sure he doesn't want anything more. _Lucy sighed.

"Oh Lisanna, what are you doing here in this weather" Noticing that the weather has gotten even worse he held Lucy a little closer.

Lisanna lifted her shopping bags and smilled making it quite obvious on why she was here.

"well, I best be going now. I'll see you two at the guild later" she started to walk away and waved goodbye.

"See ya around Lisanna" Lucy said trying to raise her voice above the winds.

They both spotted a near by bench and decided to sit for a while.

"Thanks for the Hot chocolate, I cant belive you remembered something like that" She looked at him with soft eyes that made his heart melt

He smilled back "No problem, Luce."

Natsu Still couldn't believe that this was happening. They have been close before, but nothing like this, nothing this….intimate. But what did it mean? Does it even mean anything?

They stayed like this for a long time. Sipping on their hot chococlate, and enjoying each others company. But the sky begun to darken and that had to return to the guild.

When they arrived at the guild it was its normal and loud self. There were even more decorations then when they had left this afternoon. And they could smell the food cooking in the kitchen. Even after the had entered the guild they didn't realize they were still holding on to each other despite the fact that they weren't out in the minus 15 temperatures anymore.

But it didn't last very long, not while Grey was there picking fights with Natsu. And _now _the guild looked normal. Cana was drinking, Natsu and Gray were fighting, Happy was ogling Charle. This is how Lucy wanted all of her Christmas's to be spent.

Lucy started to stare off into space when she noticed that Lisanna sat beside her.

"Her Lucy" Lisanna started and before Lucy could even say her greeting Lisanna started "So you and Natsu huh?"

Lucy was taken by such a surprise, a blush crept on her face and she didn't know what to say

"what! No no, I was just cold and he was um there and" Lucy was so embarrassed and Lisanna stopped her before it got any worse and gave out a light chuckle

"don't worry Lucy, he likes you too. I cant tell by the way he looks at you" Lisanna said with a saddened expression on her face.

"R-really he likes me back" she whispered to herself.

Just before anything could get any more awkward between the two girls Mira-san called everyone's attention to announce the start of their celebration.

"OH YEAH IS THAT SO PINKY"

"YEAH YOU HEARD ME ICE BRAIN!"

Natsu and Gray were at it _again_.

"Guys, cant we just enjoy the celebration together _without _any fighting" Lucy pushed the two apart.

Natsu snarled at Gray but took a step back.

"Really that's it" Gray was still egging him on.

"OKAY THAT'S IT!" and with that Natsu turned and ran at Gray with full force.

"*sigh* I guess there's nothing we can do about that" Lucy walked off and waited by the bar and talked with Mira-san while she waited it out.

"Lu-chan, how are you spending Christmas morning tomorrow?" Asked Mira with her usual gentle tone.

"Im not quite sure, Natsu and I are probably just going head over to the Guild to exchange gifts with everyone else" Lucy shrugged, tiredly waiting for Natsu and Gray to tire themselves out.

"Well, I know the guild is getting together as usual to open presents together in the afternoon, but you and Natsu are spending Christmas morning together" Mira said with a knowing smile

Lucy was too tired to realize what Mira was getting at, and just shrugged it off. It was only 11:30 but she felt so tiered from all the food and festivities of today, she had know idea how Mira was still up and about and absolutely no clue how Natsu and Gray were even fighting!

Her eyes felt so heavy, maybe if she just laid her head down for a few minutes…

"Oi, Luce" Natsu was gently shaking her awake.

"MmmmMMM" Lucy murmured half asleep

"Luce wake up we have to go home" Natsu said gently trying not to disturb her to much

But she still wouldn't wake up. "Okay Luce we'll do this your way." Natsu muttured

He lifted her from the stool as gently as he could manage. He nudged the guild door open and luckily the storm had stopped before he would have to carry her home in the middle of a blizzard. He got a couple of concerned looks from people on the street. Who wouldn't look. A strange boy with pink hair carrying an unconscious young blond in the middle of the night through 2 feet of snow.

He didn't have a key so he merely went the way he always went, through the window. He laid her down on her bed and shook the snow from his pants. She started to stir and slowly opened her eyes.

Natsu let out a weak laugh "you wake up now?" and smiled down at her.

"what? where am I" she said in a raspy voice and looked around at the familiar room.

"did….did you carry me all the way here" here head still on the pillow where he put her

"yup" He stated, beginning to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"wait, where is happy" Lucy started to look around for the small blue cat

"I think he turned in a while ago" _OH CRAP I hope he turned in a while ago, he has to be in here somewhere he knew we were coming _Natsu thought not wanting to worry her. Thankfully he spotted him curled up on the chair beside Lucy's desk.

Lucy let out a yawn "You get to sleep, I'll be down stairs. Gnight' Luce" Natsu waved goodnight

"goodnight" Lucy murmured.

_so does he like me, he did carry me all the way home in 2 feet of snow. He always could have just woken me up. And what about what Lisanna said. She's known him ever since he was a kid. Wouldn't she be able to tell? _Lucy mulled over the thought of her and Natsu together. Or even if Natsu liked her, she knew that she couldn't tell herself she didn't have feelings for him, she just couldn't.

Hi guys, the Next chapter will be out really soon. Since this is my first Fanfiction I would really appreciate if people told me what I can improve on and give me some advice. Thank you so much xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

OH MY GOSH, I am so sorry for the long wait, I had no idea what to write. At so many points in this chapter I was just stuck staring at the screen for a half an hour AAAHHHHHHHHHH but ok. Im probably going to write another soon so like I said I will always accept recommendations for story idea's J

"MERRY CHRISTMAS LUCYYYYYY" Natsu and Happy yelled together and they jumped onto Lucy's bed to wake her up and successfully almost scaring her to death. The window had frost creeping from the edges and the snow looked even higher then it was yesterday.

Lucy rubbed the sleep from her eyes and couldn't help but laugh at their excitement. Happy flying around her while Natsu was eagerly waiting for her to get up at the end of the bed.

"Merry Christmas guys" Lucy said in a tired tone from just being woken up. She suddenly notice two red mugs sitting at her bedside table.

Natsu noticed that the steaming liquid caught her eye "Oh yeah I made tea, I wasn't really sure how… but it think it turned out really well" Natsu handed her the cup so quickly it almost spilled on the bed.

"oh thank you Natsu that so swee-" just as she took a sip her face turned completely red and her tongue felt like it was set on fire as she forced herself to swallow what he called "tea".

"NATSU! D-did you put hot sauce in this" Lucy looked at the tea to noticing the chili flakes and other clumps floating at the top "and why does the tea have brown clumps?" she said refusing to take another sip.

"What? I thought it needed a kick so I put in some of the chili from your kitchen" Natsu said defensively while taking a sip of his "tea" but scrunching his face at the odd taste.

"And what's this clumpy stuff?" Lucy asked with a smile creeping up on her face.

"it's the tea Luce" He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

That was it Lucy couldn't hold in her laughter anymore. "NATSU!" she said jokingly between laughs "your suppose to put the whole bag in not just what's in it"

"What, why would they make it like that, that's just weird" The rosy haired boy said with a slight pout.

She let out a chuckle at Natsu's childish look towards her. "Well are we going to open up presents or what!" Screamed happy while flying between the two.

"Happy, all of the presents are at the guild you know that" Lucy started

"TO THE GUILD THEN" Exclaimed Happy and Natsu. Running out the bedroom doors.

Lucy sighed and giggled as she headed over to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She hummed Christmas carols lightly as she brushed her hair and picked out her clothes for the day. Just as she was leaving her room she over heard Natsu and happy talking

"Well, im just saying why not just tell her?" Happy started again

Lucy stopped dead in her tracks, trying to listen on to their conversation. _wait, no I cant do this, I cant just listen in to their conversations that's just wrong….. _she thought to herself but still not moving.

"Because what if she doesn't like me back. It will ruin our relationship. It will never be the same because she'll always think I'll I'm still in love with her." Natsu said, she could here the sadness in his voice. "which I probably would" mumbled under his breath

_Could he really be talking about me…._she decided she's been eavesdropping enough and started to head downstairs making herself loud enough so that they would here her come down.

When she arrived downstairs Natsu already had on his shoes and jacket and Happy was anxiously waiting by the door. When her and Natsu made eye contact he quickly looked away with tinted pink cheeks. Lucy shook it off and walked towards the coat rack

"its still pretty early, are you sure you want to go. The only people there are probably going to be Cana and Mira" Lucy said while slipping her red velvet gloves on.

"well, what else are we gonna' do?" Natsu exclaimed taking her hand and bringing a blush her cheeks while he dragged her out of the house

"okay okay, I guess Mira would need help setting up anyways" Lucy sighed.

She locked the door and when she turned to face the street she hadn't noticed how beautiful the city looked. There wasn't one foot print in the snow yet (with the exception of a small filled trail where Natsu had carried her home last night). She stood in awe for a few seconds before she snapped out of it and notice Natsu and happy rolling around the snow and throwing snow balls at each other. Lucy chuckled at their little games and decided to join in.

She started to make a snow ball but before she could even get up to throw it she got hit right in the side of the head with one "OUCH" she noticed Happy snickering "you damn cat" she said with a big smile and threw the snowball that she had just made but wasn't even close to hitting him. She started running after him not realizing where she was heading she ran right into Natsu knocked them both into a large snow bank.

Their faces were centimetres apart and they could hear Happy laughing his ass off in the distance.

"s-sorry….I didn't see you there" she let out a weak laugh, then realized that she was still on top of him and her cheeks turned crimson red. She started to get up and noticed that Natsu's face was just as red as her's.

_Very smooth Lucy, now that's how you get guys, tackle them into the snow, yup _Lucy scoffed to herself

"hehehe that's fine Luce" Natsu gave a reassuring smile

"brrrr lets get to the guild its even colder then it was yesterday" Lucy brushed the snow from herself as she herd a familiar voice call her she looked back and saw Gray (shirtless of course).

"Hey Lucy, Flame brain, Merry Christmas. are you guys heading to the guild" Asked Gray nonchalantly. Lucy heard Natsu grumble something behind them.

"Merry Christmas to you too. And yeah we were just leaving, but uhh Gray…..your shirt" Lucy asked pointing to his bare skin and putting a hand on one hip.

"Oh shit not again" With that he turned around and re-traced his steps trying to find is missing shirt.

"We'll see you there then" Lucy yelled down the street as Gray trudged though the snow.

Not until they started actually walking did the notice how hard it was to get through the snow. There was probably a whole other foot of it after last night. Well that's winter for ya'

She dragged her feet through the dense snow, coming close to falling head first into it several times.

Natsu looked over and chuckled "Need some help Luce?" He asked holding out his arms.

"No no no, you carried all the way home last night I can handle this on my own" but because of her great luck right on cue she face planted into the snow…..again. She rolled over and sighed.

"okay carry me" she held up her arms that hardly peaked out from the snow as Natsu came over and pulled her out.

* * *

As they arrived to the guild, just as Lucy expected Cana was at bar getting herself drunk and Mira was still cleaning up from last night. But they also noticed a lonely looking Juvia in the Corner of the guild wrapping and re-wrapping a present until she was able to get it perfect.

"Merry Christmas Lu-chan" Mira greeted Lucy as she walked up to the bar.

"Merry Christmas Mira, how long have you been here?" Lucy asked

"Oh I'm don't know probably an hour or two. I want everything to be perfect for this afternoon" She replied along with a smile.

"oh Mira it will be perfect as long as everyone is here…but don't let _me_ interrupt you" Lucy said backing off from the bar and taking a seat beside Natsu.

"Ahhhh arent they just so perfect for each other Cana" Mira nudged Cana who was chugging down a pitcher of ale signalling at Natsu and Lucy. "if only they could just realize how much they like one another" Mira sighed

"Sure Mira, its quite a tragedy" Cana replied sarcastically.

"Hahaha very funny Cana" The blonde haired girl spat attempting to reply with sarcasm.

While Mira continued on about Natsu and lucy Gray entered With his shirt this time.

Juvia gasped when she saw Gray enter the guild. _Gray-sama is here already, but his present isn't ready yet _Juvia looked down at the perfectly wrapped present with hardly any flaws _….ITS HORRIBLE! But if Juvia doesn't give Gray-sama his present soon he will think no one thought of him_

Juvia slowly walked over to Gray and held out the red gift laced with a green ribbon. "Gray-sama this is for you"

"Uh thanks Juvia but we're opening presents later, why don't you put it under the tree with the rest of the gifts" Gray replied awkwardly

Juvia's cheeks were flushed red (like when ever she talked to Gray) and she walked over to the tree when she notice another present addressed to Gray _who could this be from, she looked closer at the tag that spelt out the letters "from: Lucy" *GASP* I knew Lucy-chan liked Gray, who wouldn't fall for him? I should have known. How could I even have let my guard down. For she is my rival in love. _Juvia turned herself to face Lucy and swore to herself that she would keep them apart for as long as she could.

* * *

The guild was starting to fill up with more people as It grew later into the afternoon. Lucy greeted almost everyone but never left Natsu's side and before they knew it, it was time to open presents.

"YES FINALY" cheered Happy as he flew in to the bundle of presents and grabbed a small pink box and brought it to Charle. Almost everyone was more exited to see their friends open the presents they got for them then actually open any for them selves.

Natsu scanned the room until he found Lucy sitting by the evergreen tree watching everyone admiring their gifts. "Hey Luce" he sat down beside he and pulled out the shimmering white and gold present. "um here's your present" Natsu said awkwardly as he handed it to her and rubbed the back of his neck" She gently unwrapped it and was shocked when she saw the beautiful silver charm bracelet with the zodiac signs of her celestial spirits, Natsu began to blush and look around. "I just thought that cuz' you're a celestial mage and all you would li-" before he could finish she threw her arms around him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Thank you Natsu, I love it" she whispered. He reciprocated the hug and kept her close while he could taking in every part of the perfect moment.

"I'm glad, Luce." He whispered they pulled from the hug with their eyes locked together.

"oh I almost forgot" Lucy searched around her to find Natsu's present. She pulled out a red box "I wasn't really sure what to get, your not the easiest guy to find a gift for, but any ways….here you go" she pushed the box towards him

He opened the medium sized box to find a brown leather bound book with a shinny red ribbon holding it closed. He Untied the ribbon to find that it was a scrapbook of all of their adventures. It was filled with pictures of him and Gray fighting, Erza scolding them, Happy giving gifts to Charle. Some of them she had actually managed to get them to smile at the camera

"Wow Luce, this is awesome thanks." He gave her his Canine smile and pulled her in for another hug.

"I wasn't really sure if you would like it or not" Lucy started

"what are you talking about, its awesome. And you should see some of the presents the others got me. Erza got me a knitted sweater with an elf on it." he said lowering his voice at the end of the sentence and looking around to make sure she wasn't near "I'm pretty sure if she doesn't see me wearing it soon she _will_ hurt me" They both snickered while glancing over at Erza who was excitingly pushing a sweater towards Gray.

"Oh wait Natsu, I have one more thing for you, and if you don't want it then that's fine" Lucy looked down and blushed "ok now close your eyes" she started "and don't peek" she put a finger up.

"okay okay" Natsu obediently closed his eyes.

Lucy's blush deepened and her hear began to race. Before she could stop herself she threw her arms around his neck and crashed her lips onto his pushing him back into the dishevelled wrapping paper . She felt his body tense for a moment in shock. And heard several "hoots" and "oooohing" . To her relief she felt Natsu's arms snake around her waist and pulled her deeper into the kiss.

Gray scoffed "looks like flame brain finally found himself a girl" he said while crossing his arms

"Coming from the guy who's never had a girlfriend" Cana yelled across the guild sarcastically.

Mira nudged Cana "and I didn't even need to get out the mistletoe to get them together" she whispered excitedly.

They pulled away with a dust of rose still on their cheeks and laughed at their guild mates excitement.

"Took you guys long enough, Mira's been complaining about it all day" Cana said while chugging back another pint of who knows what. "Cana!" Mira whispered angrily and she playfully slapped her on the arm. The rest of the guild shouted out in agreement as Elfman started going on about something that had to do with "being a man"

"Charle, I have a present for you too, now close your eyes and-" Happy started

"Don't even think about it" Charle turned her nose up and flew back over to Wendy.

"Aw not again CHARLE COME BACK TO MEEE" Happy flew after her.

* * *

The day went on and most of the people in the guild had gone home. Lucy and Natsu spent most of that time together. Until Gray started picking fights with Natsu again. So now Lucy was stuck at the bar again waiting it out

She sighed "cant we just get one day of piece and quite around here?" Lucy started.

"Well not with you and Natsu around we cant" Mira said joyfully and winked at Lucy.

"W-well uhh" Lucy stammered as she unsuccessfully tried to think up something witty to say back.

Mira chuckled at Lucy's embarrassment "Its fine Lu-chan, I'm glad you two finaly got together. You two were just too dense to realize each others feelings" Mira explained

"HEY- wait you knew?" Lucy's eyes grew wide and a blush crept up to her cheeks.

"Lucy, the entire guild knew" Mira said happily

"wha- WHAAAT?" Lucy's blush deepened quickly as she hid her eyes beneath her bangs.

"Come on Lucy it was so obvious" Mira got went around from behind the bar and begun to pick up the wrapping and tissue paper from this afternoon's festivities.

"Really, it was _that_ obvious" She whispered while flinching at the large bang behind her from Gray and Natsu's fight. "well, anyways I'll see you tomorrow I should be getting home" Lucy started while slipping on her jacket.

"I'll see ya' tomorrow Lu-chan" Mira chimed while waving goodbye.

"See you Mira-san, oh and Merry Christmas" Lucy said while walking out of the guild into the finally cleared sidewalks.

"Merry Christmas!" Lucy heard Mira Squeak from the guild

"Hey, where is Lucy going?" Natsu turned to face the exit of the guild to see her distant figure walking away from the guild

"Oh you giving up that easily?" Gray asked throwing another punch which it Natsu square in the head. Natsu threw a kick at him successfully staggering him for a moment as he ran after Lucy.

"LUCE!" Natsu yelled, but his voice was unheard from the winds. And he continued to run through the snow and just as he came behind her he swept her off her feet so that he was carrying her again. She let out a small yelp before realizing who it was.

"Geez Natsu you scared me" Lucy laughed squirming slightly in his arms to shake the snow from her legs.

"Heheh sorry" Natsu gave her an apologetic smile which Lucy reciprocated.

"You know the side walks are clear you don't have carry me" me started

"I know, I don't mind though" Natsu said making Lucy's cheeks turn crimson.

He started to trudge through the snow with Lucy in his arms once again. As the winds picked up Lucy buried her head in Natsu's scarf.

"Its been a nice Christmas huh Natsu?" Lucy started locking eyes with him.

"Yeah Luce, it has" He held her tighter in his arms. _I cant believe what happened today nothing can ruin this per-_

"YOU COWARD I CANT BELIVE YOU ACTUALLY DID THAT!" she heard someone yell from behind them. When the looked around Natsu's arms she saw a half naked Gray running after the two.

Natsu scoffed and set Lucy on the near by bench before running at him with fire coming from his fists "FINE WE'LL FINISH THIS"

"h-hey!" Lucy started but realized that it was useless and just laughed at the two boys battling it out.

Natsu threw a punch at Gray that hit him right in the cheek "damn you flame brain" Gray spat while attempting to kick Natsu. Lucy sighed _he's so crazy, do they always have to fight_. But no matter how much their fighting annoyed her

He was her crazy flame brain.

Okay guys, tell me what you though. I didn't really know how to end it I just smashed my hands on the keyboard a couple times to see what would come out lol.

And thanks for all the reviews for the first chapter hahaha I didn't think I would even get one….


	3. Chapter 3

The blonde stellar mage s eyelashes fluttered as she opened her eyes to only find herself covered in a cloak of darkness from the night, besides several streaks of light from the street lights outside. Her eyes were not yet adjusted and she blindly reached for her clock managing to knock several things over in the meantime. It was just out of her reach and as she shuffled her body towards it the freezing air from her room shocked her awake.

GAAH WHY IS IT SO COLD?! Lucy quickly pulled the blankets around herself. She looked around the room to see that her window was cracked open. Damn it, why do I always forget to close that thing she thought as she reached over to close it and slammed it shut which jolted her out of her sleep even further.

She grabbed the clock and adjusted it into the light where she could properly see the hands.

7:30? She grumbled to herself. She turned to look outside, the sky was still dark with tints of orange in the horizon. She stayed there for a moment mesmerized at how the city sparkled even with hardly any light.

I might as well get up, maybe I can get to the guild early to look at the jobs. She hopped out of bed and hobbled towards the bathroom. She turned on the light which darkened her vision for a quick moment.

She hummed softly and let her hair fall over her shoulders as she gently brushed it out and put it back into a messy bun. She looked at herself in the mirror tilting her head slightly and pursing her lips.

It ll have to do, I don t want to bother with anything fancy today she mumbled to herself. She threw on something especially warm for today because she knew Natsu hadn t slept over so she would be walking to the guild alone.

Lucy walked toward the kitchen to quickly get something to eat. The sun begun to rise and light was slowly pouring into the house filling it with slightly more warmth then before. But it was still missing something and Lucy knew exactly what it was. Natsu and Happy weren t here.

She had grown accustom to the sound of them rustling around in the other room or jumping on her bed wanting her to wake up when she would sleep in. Whenever they stayed home the apartment always felt less like home even if they were bothersome sometimes. I wonder how its going to be at the guild today, will it be different between Lisanna and I. I know she said she was okay with it and encouraged me and all but still . Lucy trailed off in her thoughts before she begun to make herself something to eat.

She paced around her kitchen for a while before deciding to just get some cereal. She sat down at the counter ALONE. AARRGGG I m so bored. There s no one to talk to!

Lucy shoved her breakfast down to get to the guild as soon as she could. By the time she was ready to leave the sun was up in the sky partly visible from the light snow falling. She checked the clock in the kitchen Hmmm 8:30? Maybe I can walk around town for a bit before I go to the guild since its still quite early .

She threw her scarf around her neck and slipped on her jacket and begun to head out. The temperature seemed as if it was dropping lower and lower by the day. She walked for a while admiring how beautiful the city was in the winter. But her mind wandered elsewhere and before she knew it, she begun to think of Lisanna again.

It just hurt me when I saw her face after Natsu and I had kissed she begun to think to herself she smiled, but it was obviously forced. I could see it in her eyes she still loves him UGH Lucy let out a sigh why am I doing this to myself. Why am I making myself feel bad for liking Natsu as more then just a friend. Its not like I stole him from her or anything. I have to stop with all this non-sense. Of course I feel bad knowing how she feels about him but I cant let that just run my life. Lucy stopped her train of thought when she felt a snow ball hit her back.

Gah Lucy turned herself to see a familiar rosy hair boy and his blue companion waving at her. She smiled and waved back humph speak of the devil. Natsu practically ran into her arms as if he hadn t seen her in years Sending her back slightly. She laughed and hugged him back tightly. She immediately felt warmer in his arms and in his company. They pulled apart when they heard Happy s OOOooOoOOOooOOOOoooOOooO

Morning Luce he said giving her his traditional canine smiles as he took her hand bringing a blush to her face.

Oh, morning She said slightly dazed by their entwined fingers. She still couldn t believe they were a couple. Natsu is about the least romantic guy you can find. And now he s hugging me and holding my hand

So what did you guys want today? Natsu asked looking back and forth between Happy and Lucy.

Hmm Lucy lifter her index finger and slightly tapped her lower lip.

FISHING! Happy cut in excitingly flying around the two of them

Happy, Lucy put her hand to her forehead and let out a laugh Its probably minus 15 at least out here and you want to go fishing .

Aye! He cheered. Ice fishing

Yeah great idea happy, lets get our fishing rods Natsu exclaimed back in excitement as he begun to head in the opposite direction dragging Lucy behind him.

W-what! Hey I never agreed to this! And I need to go to the guild to find some jobs Lucy started trying to get out of the dragon slayor s grip on her hand.

Come on Luce it ll be fun and we wont stay too long. Natsu answered with a wide smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy put her knees up to her chest and shivered as another gust of wind blew towards her. Her light hair fell in front of her eyes darkening her vision. She was too cold and too lazy to brush it aside.

C-c-come I-ice fishing they s-said, it ll be fun Lucy mumbled to herself in annoyance. I-i feel like I m going t-to freeze to d-death out h-here. she continued with a shacky voice from the cold. she rested her head on her knees and closed her eyes. She had given up on fishing about a half an hour into it from her hands going completely numb.

She could hear Natsu and Happy still chattering about two feet in front of her. She paid no attention to their conversation. She was too distracted by the low temperature. UUGGHHH cant we just go to the guild its FREEZING how are they not cold yet..

M-maybe I should take a walk or s-something She murmured to herself. Her voice was muffled by her scarf. She unwillingly unlatched her hands from her knees and pushed herself off the blanket of snow. As she got up she felt slightly light headed and tired from being out here so long.

Lucy groaned Okay maybe it wasn t the b-best idea to s-stand up she mumbled again holding her hand to her head. She plopped down on the snow.

Natsu turned his head at the sound of her dropping into the snow to make sure everything was okay.  
You alright Luce? He asked softly. She could hardly make out his voice between the winds wanna come over? he continued, reaching out his free hand towards her.

Lucy gave him a weak smile and scotched forward towards him grabbing his hand. Her cold hand against his slightly shocked him. Hey! If you were cold then why didn t you say anything Natsu questioned her with a tone of guilt as he put his free arm tightly around her.

I didn t w-want to be a b-bother She mumbled softly her voice still shaky from the temperature. She was practically sitting on his lap now.

Natsu let out a weak laugh Oh yes, I hate being able to hold you when your cold The fire dragon slayer said sarcastically and smiled at her.

Y-you know w-what I meant She was shaking slightly less from Natsu s warmth. Suddenly she felt like leaving a lot less.

Happy was still chattering unaware of any of his surrounding or the fact that Natsu wasn t listening. He watches as Lucy s stray hairs fluttered in the icy wind. Geez when did I get so mushy . He thought to himself. Hmph whatever he pulled her closer and brushed his lips against her cheek making a blush creep up on her.

You llllllllike her Happy cheered noticing Natsu and putting down his fishing pole. He begun to fly around their heads.

Stop that! Natsu shot back jokingly.

Hey! Lucy started with a smile Aren t you suppose to say something romantic when he says that. And brush the hair out of my eyes She continued saying each word dramatically and flipping her bangs away from her face and then we look out into the sunset together She finished turning herself around to directly face the rosy haired fire mage.

With that Natsu burst into laughter I think you read to many romance novels Luce Aye Happy said in response

Fine then, if you don t want to be romantic I take my kiss back Lucy said with a sly look

W-what! You cant take a kiss back Natsu exclaimed. Lucy shrugged in response and he could hear Happy s booming laughter in the background

Well then fine, you can have it back Natsu said. He crashed his lips onto hers and ran his fingers quickly through her hair.

They pulled apart with their lips still inches apart Hmph I don t think I want it anymore, you keep it Lucy smirked and pushed her lips against his for another kiss. He laughed against her mouth and snaked his hand around her waist pulling her deeper into the kiss. Realizing Happy was still there Lucy pulled away before the little blue cat could make fun of them further then he already does.

Hey wait, I m romantic Natsu defended himself

Oh yeah and how is that Lucy teased him poking a finger at his chest.

I carried you, like 3 times Natsu chimed.

Aye, and your like half a ton! Happy cut in continuing to fly around their heads again.

HEY! Stop measuring me in TONS! Lucy snapped jokingly giving Happy an evil eye

So am I romantic or what? Natsu asked playfully

Oh yeah because this is what all the couple do these days, they go out ice fishing Lucy crossed her arms along with a sly smile.

Hey! Ice fishing is He rubbed the back of his neck romantic He continued with his eyes flickering between hers and the ground

Lucy laughed sweetly and took his hand and lightly kissed his cheek Now, did I fall for the romantic Natsu or the Natsu who goes fishing all year around, eats all the food in my cupboard after breaking into my house with his cat and is constantly stealing my bed? She asked knowingly trying to hide her slight blush.

Natsu s smile grew wider as he squeezed Lucy s hand in acknowledgement as his cheeks also begun to turn pink. She sat down beside Natsu again sliding her hand around his waist and pulling herself closer making the rosy haired boy s blush deepen further.

He placed his arm back over her shoulders that had been lightly dusted with snow as she leaned her head against his shoulder. He played with some of her golden hair by twisting it between two of his fingers continuously.

Happy yawned slightly Ok lets go back He started nonchalantly while stretching his tiny bleu arms.

You want to go back now!? Lucy started tightening her grip on Natsu and hiding part of her face in his scarf like it would prevent them from leaving. Natsu chuckled at Lucy s actions and the fact that she didn t want to come here in the first place and now she dislikes the thought of leaving.

I thought you didn t want to come in the first place because you wanted to take a job at the guild Happy asked suspiciously.

Well umm Lucy tried to think of an excuse I guess that taking a day off wouldn t hurt anyone Lucy finished unsure of her answer.

MEANWHILE AT THE GUILD -

The guild was mostly empty with the exception of Lisanna Mirajane and several others. It seems most people have also used Lucy s excuse and have taken the day off.

Lisanna sat at the bar most of the day making small talk with her sister and staring off into space.

So Mira-nee Lisanna started not knowing how to ask this question that had been on her mind all day Do you think Natsu and Lucy will last She asked keeping her eyes fixated on several drops of water on the bar table.

What do you mean by that Mirajane asked innocently trying to make eye contact with the other blue eyed girl.

As a couple She continued, twirling the drops of water under her fingers making tiny circles of the table.

Mirajane gave her a concerned look Do you still have feelings for Natsu She asked turning from their previous conversation.

W-what! Of course not Lisanna spat out as her cheeks begun to heat up.

Don t lie to me Lisanna Mirajane said seriously but with hints of her usual sweet tone that she couldn t shake off.

I m not lying! The younger girl continued trying to convince her older and wiser sister.

Your cheeks are bright red Mirajane pushed putting her hand on the bar and trying to get a better look at her.

Lisanna sputtered for an answer only embarrassing her further and helping prove Mirajane s point. She took a deep breath and continued to look down at her hands I just thought that when I came back from Edolas we would have ended up together because of all that happened before. I thought I would be able to just come back and everything would be perfect. But when I saw the way he looked at Lucy and how he always acted around her ..A-and I wanted to tell myself it was my imagination but I would just be telling myself lies Lisanna whispered giving up from her sister s consistence.

Mirajane gave the other blue eyed girl a saddened look Why would you tell Lucy that Natsu liked her if you still had feelings for him She asked.

Lisanna finally looked up at her sister How did you hear that? Lisanna asked but soon realizing it was useless, Mirajane hears everything that happens in this guild. Because I don t want to be the kind of person that will push the two apart for my own happiness. Even if it is the easier thing to do

That was very big of you Mirajane smiled at her sister pushing the bangs from her face and putting a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

Thanks Mira-nee Lisanna said with a small voice I think I m going to go for a walk Lisanna mumbled starting to get up to get away from this conversation.

Okay, take your time Lisanna The older girl whispered as she picked up a rag and begun to wipe down the bar again.

Lisanna walked out of the guild when realizing it was much colder then she had dressed for. She ignored it and kept walking in no particular direction. She dragged her feet behind her with the image of the rosy haired mage in her mind.

Why everywhere I go I have to see them together Lisanna mumbled under her breath sadly First at the festival, then I m basically two feet away when they started making out at the guild celebration Her tone begun to turn to anger He should have known how I felt. wasn t it obvious? he s so damn dense. Do I have to make a sign saying I LOVE YOU NATSU to get him to notice me She exhaled deeply kicking a small ball of ice.

The snow begun to thicken as she reached a path to the forest near the guild.

But I lost my chance didn t I? she whispered to herself again knowing the answer. I couldn t tell him how I feel now. He s with Lucy now it would just mess things up between all of us She continued to walk along the edge of the forest. But I don t want to end up wondering what might of happened she continued to mumble to herself.

Before she noticed where she was going she subconsciously ended up walking towards where Natsu, Happy and her used to go fishing when they were kids. Also the place where Natsu, Lucy and Happy are at the moment.

She almost jumped when she heard a booming laugh coming from the direction she was heading. Natsu? she muttered. She picked up her pace slightly heading towards the path she used to always go down. Maybe I can spend some time with Natsu, just like the old days Her spirits begun to lift as she drew closer to the sound of his voice.

As she came through the small clearing of tree s her hopes sank when she saw Natsu pull a familiar blonde haired girl to meet his lips again. She moved her hands up his chest and around his neck while running her fingers through his rose coloured hair.

Lisanna felt like someone had ripped her heart out. She started to step back into the forest but her attempt of escape was futile when happy turned and saw her figure in the corner of his eye.

Lisanna! Happy shouted cheerfully

Crap Lisanna whispered quickly as her eyes darted between him and the couple that have just pulled away from each other to look in the direction that Happy was shouting to.

Hi Happy Lisanna tried to make her voice sound positive while waving.

Hey Lisanna! Natsu exclaimed while waving excitingly along with Lucy who was furiously blushing from being caught together with Natsu in front of her. Who she was sure that she still had feeling for him.

She started to make her way over to the three of them, dreading their time that they will be spending together. She took a seat beside Happy to avoid the couple as much as she could

So, what are you doing out here Lisanna? Happy asked still exited from seeing her like he hadn t talked to her in ages.

I was just taking a walk and ended up here Lisanna answered which was mostly truthful while trying to fake a smile.

That s weird, because we just bumped in to each other the other day too Natsu started, not taking his arm from Lucy s shoulder which wasn t making it any easier for the blue eyed girl.

Natsu and Happy tried to start a conversation several times but the white haired girl brushed them off. For most of the time she was there, they were in an uncomfortable silence.

Lisanna bit her lip trying to think of something that could get her out of having to stay there for much longer Oh yeah it is well um I should probably be going Mira-nee is waiting for me at the guild She lied trying to get as far away from the two as she could.

Oh ok, see you later Lisanna Happy mumbled sadly.

As she started to walk away Natsu watched until she was out of earshot. Do you think Lisanna is mad at us? The rosy haired boy started, looking down.

No, she s not mad she s probably just in a bad mood or something Lucy started knowing the real reason of why Lisanna was uncomfortable.

Lucy still didn t want to be the person to say anything. It wasn t her right to even if she wanted to tell them about Lisanna s feelings for Natsu. Lisanna had to do that herself. Or chose if she was ever going to be able to tell him.

But for now being Natsu s friend was enough for Lisanna because she knew that the relationship with he had with Lucy even when they were only friends was too strong for anyone to just break apart.

The end

Cue the emotional music and fireworks TAADAAAA. Okay so that is it for my first fanfic. I made a lot of kiss scenes because I think that Natsu and Lucy would be the kind of couple that make out at basically any chance they get hahaha ;) But I will defiantly make a sequel that will include something along the lines of being at a beach and Lisanna is ..well I m not sure what exactly I m going to do with her yet but we ll just have to see.

But thanks for reading and all the awesome reviews :D


End file.
